1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reels for spooling linear material, and more particularly to reel housings for garden hoses or electrical cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, reels have been used for spooling linear material, such as hoses or wires. Many of such reels comprise a rotating reel drum enclosed within a housing during operation. A variety of different types of housings have been used. For example, reel housings have had many different shapes, such as cylindrical, rectangular, octagonal, etc. Generally, there has been very little effort expended in improving the aesthetic appearance of reel housings, especially those of garden hose and cable reels.